


Dead By Daylight Drabbles

by Aniloonys



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Gore, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniloonys/pseuds/Aniloonys
Summary: Small Drabbles from my DbD Ask Blog on Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is of Claudette and Huntress.

Anna walked through the many trees amongst her home, her eyes scanning the area for the last survivor. The Collaspe had begun and the last survivor didn't make a break for the doors, she had looped through quite a few times with no sign of her.

She looked to her left and right, she saw movement after a few moments and slowly made her closer as she pulled out a hatchet. She brought her arm back before she finally swung. The hatchet sent flying before a loud cry of pain rang out, the person falling back.

Anna hummed as she made her way closer before standing before the survivors feet, her head tilted to the side as she did. It was Claudette, the young botanist. Who stared up in pure horror and shock, she held onto her arm. She had a deep gash in her upper arm, the area closest to her shoulder.

Anna gripped the broad axe in her hands tighter before she moved to raise it above her head. She heard Claudette's breathing become rigid and heavy, tears streaming down the girls face. Sure, she faced death again and again but the pain of watching the others die and then herself still hurt all the same. The terror stricken girl closed her eyes and waited for the final blow to her skull.

But it never came.

Anna was trembling. Her mind playing the tricks it usually played. To her Claudette looked more like a fear stricken child and this broke her. She couldn't ever kill little girls and that was her downfall. Yes, Claudette was no longer a child but Anna couldn't see this.

She slowly lowered the axe to her side before she moved to pick the girl up, setting the axe down when the girl once lay. Moving to hold her close despite the girl's weak protests. Claudette couldn't stop herself from relaxing though, maybe it was best she didn't fight the killer. She felt Anna push her head closer to her chest, her rather big hand slowly stroking her hair as she hummed a different song. Much different then the sick and twisted song she usually hummed.

Anna begun to walk somewhere far off. Her footsteps clear in the crunching leaves and the mud. It wasn't long before a familiar sound could be heard, it was a haunting sound but one of freedom. Claudette turned to see the hatch being brought closer and closer with the killer's steps.

Anna stopped just before the front before moving to set the girl down, she bent down to stroke the girl's cheek in a motherly like fashion, her song slowly fading out.

Once she grew silent her lips parted as she spoke, "Stay safe, dear child... Didn't mean to harm you..." She looked to the gash before looking to the girl's face again. "Go now.. Before death reach you..."

Claudette eyed her for a moment before she turned to the hatch, stepping up before hopping down the dark abyss inside. Anna sighed before she turned to walk back to get her axe, she did well for the trial but far from perfect.

She was still victorious and that is what mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never toy with Survivors.
> 
> This involves Frank and Jane.
> 
> (Based off something that happened to me.)

Frank had been juked over and over by these last two shitty survivors. One he had rid of at the start of the Trial. Oh how he enjoyed a death run of the last few survivors.

He had rid of David King and Kate. All that was left was Jane especially given Claudette abandoned her as Frank made sure she wasn't getting out alive. She was heavy to say the least but not hard to pick up. He picked her up and moved her further and further from the hatch, laughing in her face as he did. He enjoyed watching her crawl to the hatch before he dragged her further away again. He wanted to watch her bleed out from the stab wounds he gave her.

He picked her up once more before he walked near the end of the road. They were at the home of Myers so the hatch could be found in the end of the street.

Frank went to put her down but soon felt her hit him hard in the back causing him to falter and drop her, he cried out before he turned to grab her again. His eyes widened as he turned to watch her go down the hatch. He stood there stunned at what just happened as it replayed in his head.

He kept giving her a chance to break free from him and she found it. He soon shouted, "Son of a bitch! I am a fucking idiot! I should of just hooked and sacrificed the bitch while I still had the fucking chance!"

Frank went on a rant for quite some time. Even after the Entity had sent him back to his home at the mountain resort. The others were gonna have to deal with a bitchy Frank it seemed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Survivors get what they deserve now and then.
> 
> (This also happened to me. I laughed for five minutes about it.)

Frank had just run from one gate to the other, he had gone into a Frenzy once he realized the last two survivors couldn't be found at the first. He had ended a Kate who he was nearly robbed of the kill, luckily he figured out their little plan and he made sure she suffered in the basement.

He was pissed but he had overworked himself and lost it. He stomped his way to the gate as the ground shook. The Entity was coming and the clock was ticking.

At the gate sat a Jeff and Ace. They were taunting him and yelling obscenities towards Frank. Hell, doing little victory dances. He gave a low growl and went to swing towards them. Jeff had made it through the gate.

Ace had not been so lucky.

The Entity impaled Ace right at the line, Frank had slammed his blade against one of the claws. His eyes widened under the mask as he stood in shock for a moment. Before he slowly begun to chuckle which evolved into crazed laughing. He watched as a spiked claw piercing through Ace's stomach. Before a few more twisted and turned his body, cracking and crunching of bone could be heard as he was mutilated. Ace stared towards the laughing man, pure horror and pain etched across his face. Then the final claw crashed down into his head and neck, ending him and putting him out of his misery.

Frank watched in pure delight as Ace's soul was taken. He may of lost two survivors but one got what they deserved.

"Fuck you, Ace! You over confident piece of shit! I win this one, dick!" He shouted, not realizing the Entity wasn't completely happy with him.

This was the third time in a row.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never piss off Frank.

Frank ran around the wreckage of cars and trucks. This place he hated more then anything, his clothed always got caught o to things here and torn. The Entity always had to replace it whenever he left.

Frank wasn't going about his trials like normal, no, not at all like normal. He had made a special sacrifice. He was saving a mori. He had hooked three survivors already but one... One in particular he had his eyes on. The bitch had tested his patience over and over, driving him to pure bloodlust. He wanted her blood on his hands.

That was when he saw her, she was fully healed up despite having sliced her back multiple times. He ran after her.

She slammed down pallets and looped around him. He strikes her once in the side while she went to go around him. He gave a angered roar as he took off after her shortly after wiping the blood onto his already bloodied sleeve.

Nea held nothing but fear but over confidence. She looped him a few more times before his bloodlust really kicked in. He closed in faster and faster as her heartbeat increased.

She went to loop him again before he suddenly turned and downed her, his blade colliding with her back. He watched her fall onto the ground before she cranked to crawl away.

He stood above her for a moment, eyeing her as if examining her. She coughed and pleaded for her to let him go. She did fear death, much like all the others.

But he granted no mercy to anyone.

He soon spoke up, "You think I am gonna let you live after you dropped... Not one. Not two. But three fucking pallets onto my head?!" He was enraged as he shouted, "You little whore! I will gut you like the fucking trash that you fucking are!"

He then swung as she dodged down and out of the blade's swing, she turned and moved to block him from driving the blade into the back of her neck. Her arm moving up before the blade ripped through her flesh and embedded into her arm. She gave a pained cry before shoving him back, he faltered for only a mere second. It was then he gave a heated pant caused by the struggle and bloodlust, he embedded the blade this time into the back of her leg. It planted just above the foot.

It was then he dragged her back closer to him and as he pulled the blade out again... She made a fatal error and turned towards him, she gave a sudden gasp as the blade buried into her chest. Her eyes widened before Frank dragged the blade down through her chest and stomach, cutting through her flesh and muscle.

He watched her gasp for a few seconds before she stilled, her eyes widened as her mouth hung open loosely. He watched the blood pool and slowly stain the snow beaneath her still warm corpse, his breath very heavy and shaky, he was worked up but this was the fun apart this. He then chuckled as he eyed her, tilting his head before he raised his head. He got his revenge, his Mori was used but he earned this kill after all the shit he was put through.

He then slowly turned his head. His attention falling onto Dwight, Kate, and Claudette. Their eyes widened and terrified, he gave a low chuckle before he slowly stomped towards them. Their breath hitched before they scattered and went different directions.

Frank smirked under the mask. To him.. this game has only just begun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the want to kill.. and the need for it for their own survival.. Maybe killing everyone isn't always needed.

Springwood, the map of the trial... Freddy Kreugar's home and here was Frank running around and chasing four survivors. His unlucky victims being Dwight, Jake, Claudette, and Meg. This was gonna be easy for him. The big chicken and animal lover were always so easy to kill. Claudette was just only good for healing in all honesty, least in his personal opinion. That or unhook his victims which was just plain annoying. And Meg... God, Meg was as dumb as a bag of nails.

He had easily trapped the Jake in the Basement. Especially having run around a good few times. But upon leaving and trying to look for the others.. He had gone back to the basement, seemingly as he could find no one outside or anywhere. He jumped down a hold and into the seering hot lower half of the school. He went towards the stairs to the basement before he crashed into Meg, he stumbled back for a moment he growled and glared from underneath the mask. This stupid bitch was trying to ruin his sacrifices? No, not today.

He sliced at her, metal taring through flesh. Her pained cries was wonderful to him, he went after her and swung again. The blade connecting once more and sending her to the ground, crying out in pain ls of pure agony. He then heard someone running behind him.

Within mere seconds Frank spun around to see Dwight making a break for it, the poor guy was already injured as he was but damn. Frank went after him and watched as Dwight tried to jump some pipes, he swing and sliced Dwight's back though barely. He watched the boy scramble and tumble to the floor, Frank soon laughed as he nearly screamed out, "You guys are the most stupid bunch I ever fucking seen! You all wanted to save Jake that fucking bad?!"

He moved to pick up Dwight before going to the basement again, he placed Dwight on the front hook. He then heard pained cries and not from Dwight either. He growled and rounded the corner before he put his knife directly into Jake's back, sending him to the ground. He then leaned down to his ear, "Found you..." He pulled the blade back out before he picked him up and place him to the right of Dwight.

Frank charged out the basement to find Meg crawling away, she made it to the top of the stairs but he was much quicker. He picked her up and took her back down, he made his way to the basement where the others were crying and pleading.

Frank put Meg on the back hook before he said in a singing tone, "Three on the basement hook! Now I need one more and my collection will be complete!~" He then laughed like a maniac before he left the basment.

It was only him and Claudette at this point. He wandered around the outskirts for quite sometime. Two sacrifices made within the time but.. no third.

Frank ran back down to the basement to see the last survivor was no where to be found here. He shouted, "Son of a BITCH!"

He growled again and stormed back up the stairs, he then heard bandages and pained groans. He smiled underneath the mask, it was as eerily similar to the mask it could get. He then charged the corner and stabbed Claudette within the arm, she cried out before she took off. Dwight already plenty of distance away.

Frank went after Claudette now, their chase being taken throughout the entire preschool but it didn't last long. Much like the other ones, his blade crashed into the flesh on her right side. She fell to the ground with a cry before being picked up. She struggled as Frank took her back to the basement.

This would be her one and only hook.

Frank had left and went outside, he looked ti his left and saw Dwight hiding behind the tree. 'I can see you.. You dumbass..' He thought to himself before charging over, Dwight and him went around the tree a couple times before Frank stabbed him once but Dwight didn't run away before taking another stab and going down.

Frank huffed and wiped the blood off his blade, smearing it into his varsity jacket sleeve before he heard the loud boom of the Entity claiming Claudette. He gave a low hum of satisfaction before he moved to pick up Dwight.

Dwight didn't struggle, he seemingly gave up. Frank side eyed him before he growled low, he went right past the preschool and to the killer shack. A low hum could be heard.

The Hatch.

Frank then threw Dwight next to it, he looked to Frank who only eyed him before taking off his mask. His hood falling down off his head. His dark brown hair slicked back but hold some mess to it, his partially scarred face visible. But those brown eyes of his held nothing but anger, maybe even some form of remorse. Hell, could be anything in these damned trials.

He pointed to Dwight, "I will let you live this time... But next time you are fucking dead..."

Dwight quickly nodded, a low whimper coming from him before he turned and went into the hatch before the collaspe could claim his life. Frank stood there for a moment before running a hand through his hair, "Take me home, Entity... You got your fill for the day.." He sighed softly, he was glad this was over.


End file.
